Red Love Bay
Red Love Bay Description: The bay is always full of fancy yachts and party boats and is a fabulous vacation destination! Cast from your boat to catch an assortment of fish normally only found on Valentine’s Day! (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Red Love Bay You must first catch a Romantic Remora Fish which will give you an invite to Deckhand Deb's party. If you did not catch a Romantic Remora during it's contest, one can still catch this fish by going to WaterPort and harnessing Liquid Gold on it. Upon your first catch you will get the message to Deb's invite. Inside the message is a link to go to Red Love Bay. Clicking that link will instant travel to Red Love Bay and complete Chapter #1 of The Story of Big Love Island Adventure Spoiler. What to Catch One does NOT need to have the new Reelistic pole in order to catch any fish in Red Love Bay, as that pole is not unlocked until after completing a couple of tasks first. All fish can be caught using most poles, currently the Alcatraz, Holy Liberator / Evil Obliterator, Algaenite, and Royal Rescuer / Pyratic Plunder poles does not work in Red Love Bay and results in an error message. Also the two poles which can not be used on top of the surface, Cubey Incinerator and Pneumatic Spear can not be equipped here. All Red Love Bay fish are from Special Occasion / Limited Time past Valentine events. This now gives the player two options. By going to WaterPort and harnessing Liquid Gold on it (once harnessed can be caught at any island), or coming to Red Love Bay for increased odds with its lower habitat population in Red Love Bay. NOTE: Only the fish that have retired poles (Fir Branch Pole & Heart Strings Pole) needs to still harness LG. The rest using active poles (Oak Branch / Broken Standard) can be caught at Red Love Bay without using LG (although you can still use LG on any of these fish to increase your odds and catch it quicker in Red Love Bay if you choose). The fish that can be caught here without using LG is: Brokenheart Fish, Cupid Fish, Soulmate Squid Fish, Spotted Heart Octo Fish, and Valentine Clam Fish. A rogues gallery of each Red Love Bay fish can be found in The Fish of Red Love Bay. What to Buy Please help this page by editing wiki and adding more detailed information. The following equipment is available from the Snuggler's Cove Shop: How to Play A player can use Red Love Bay to catch any of the past Valentine limited time fish without needing to harness and use one of your Liquid Gold for any of the fish requiring an active pole. Also in order to complete The Story of Big Love Island Adventure Spoiler, by following the steps involved. Starting off with catching the required 3 Cupid Fish to reach Chapter #2 of the story. Moving On One can move on to the next Big Love Island location of Lover's Lake by purchasing the Bass Boat. Category:Red Love Bay Category:Big Love Island Category:Islands